User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Units: Eclipse Knights Anwalt and Lucent (Chased Outsiders Bonus Unit)
A happy ending for the batch's finale! Eclipse Knights Anwalt and Lucent Element: Light'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Mock ''Summon: '' Anwalt: "Lucent... we're together now. I'll never let you leave my side." Lucent: "You don't need to worry. I don't plan on leaving so soon." ''Evolution: '' Lucent: "We're the only survivors. We must persevere, to keep their hopes alive..." Anwalt: "Yes, but we're going to do it together. I'll compensate the mistake now." ''Fusion: '' Anwalt: "I appreciate it! With this new power, I shall protect Lucent from everything!" Lucent: "Could you please stop shouldering all the responsibility? Let me protect you too, geez..." ''Lore "Noel created this special Mock Unit as a possibility of what would have happened if the survivors of the ninth Ragnarok had not given up on reuniting, even though the fates of their fallen friends was lingering on their minds. According to the result, Anwalt would have confessed his inner feelings for Lucent, who would have accepted them. They would be together for a long time, enough for them to live alongside other humans in the world of Grand Gaia. It might be left as speculation, but their powers would have enormously grown to the point it would impede theirs deaths by aging. Following it, they would have lived enough to become powerful weapons in the fight between humans and the gods." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''15 Hits ''BB: ''31 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''41 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''60 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''45 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X350% on random enemies, x420 on single foe, x500 on all foes ''SBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies, x640 on single foe, x800 on all foes ''UBB: ''60 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1400% on all enemies, x2000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Arcane Twins' Revolution 50% boost to all parameters, reduces BB gauge needed for BB (25% reduction), damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge (6-8 BC fill) and may hugely restore HP (30% chance to restore 45% of damage taken), 15% damage reduction & adds Light and Dark elements to attack with boosted elemental damage (100% boost) ES: A Promise Accomplished 30% to max HP, DEF, 5% damage reduction and adds critical, elemental damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB when Adamantium Armor ''is equipped & 30% boost to ATK, REC, boosts OD gauge fill rate (20% boost) and adds normal hit amount boost for 3 turns (+1) effect to BB/SBB when ''Azure Executioner ''is equipped. ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Vindication of Vices and Virtues 20 powerful Dark combo attack on random enemies, 9 powerful Light combo attack on single foe, powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge (10 BC fill), damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (6-9 BC fill), greatly boosts DEF relative to ATK for 3 turns (75% ATK to DEF) & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns. SBB: Synopsis of Angels and Demons 25 powerful Dark combo attack on random enemies, 14 powerful Light combo attack on single foe, massive Light and Dark attack on all foe, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns (35% boost), hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (180% boost), adds probable 1-turn ATK reduction to attack for 2 turns (20% chance to reduce 50% of foe's stats) & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns UBB: Rapture of Dawn and Dusk 45 massive Light and Dark combo attack on all enemies, 15 massive Light and Dark combo attack on all enemies, enormously boosts BC and HC drop rates (50% boost) and effectiveness (80% boost for both) for 3 turns, enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC (350% boost) for 3 turns, damage taken fully heals HP for 5 turns & enormously reduces damage for 3 turns (all damage becomes 1) SP Enhancement Options # Adds huge BB gauge boost for 3 turns (8 BC fill) effect to BB/SBB = 15 SP # Adds Spark and Critical BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns (20% boost) effect to BB/SBB = 20 SP # Adds OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns (20% boost) effect for BB/SBB = 25 SP # Adds slight OD gauge boost (10% OD fill) effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP # Adds enormous OD gauge boost (50% boost) to UBB = 40 SP # Adds probable considerable HP recovery when attacked for 3 turns (20% chance to heal 40% of damage) effect to BB/SBB = 15 SP # Adds Taunt effect for 1 turn to BB/SBB = 20 SP # Adds Spark damage reductions for 2 turns (25% reduction) effect to BB/SBB = 25 SP # Adds Light shield for 2 turns (9000 HP) effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP # Allows Light shield for 3 turns (30000 HP) effect to UBB = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts Here it is, the bonus and last Unit for The Chased Outsiders batch. Basically speaking, it's a mix between Anwalt and Lucent (duh, you didn't say) with their functions threw in all together. Because of how they're strong, all of the SP options are Special, including 5 cut-out functions from Lu and 5 cut-out function from An. Anyways, this batch was really fun to do. I don't know the next one I will begin, but I'll plan something. Oh, and if you have ideas, feel free to share! This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts